


疲於抒情後的抒情方式

by Didy_miny



Series: 短篇合輯 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 短篇合輯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741





	疲於抒情後的抒情方式

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [疲於抒情後的抒情方式](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655819) by 夏宇. 



4月4日天氣晴一顆痘痘在鼻子上 吻過後長的 我照顧它

第二天院子裡的曇花也開了

開了  
迅速凋落 在鼻子上 比曇花短 比愛情長

《疲於抒情後的抒情方式》－ 夏宇

每每難道這首詩總會讓知勳會心一笑，想起當年他們的年少輕狂

那年他們在一場比賽中見面，知勳是歌唱組，順榮是舞蹈組

歌唱組在舞蹈組後，知勳提前來到會場，從頭看到接近尾聲，仍看不到讓自己驚豔的，知勳也是個舞者，若不是只能報名一組，知勳才不會放棄舞蹈轉而選擇更加具優勢的歌唱

本來失去耐心準備離開時，接著上場的順榮讓他眼睛一亮，力度與藝術之間流連往返，兩方結合卻不突兀，節制卻又不失張度，是天生的舞者

表演結束順榮的自我介紹，也讓知勳印象深刻，彎彎的笑眼，小的快看不見，鼓鼓的臉頰，嬰兒肥的Q彈，像極了倉鼠

明明剛剛還跳著帥氣的舞蹈，現在卻露出如此可愛的表情，判若兩人

在知勳的心裡刻上明顯的好感

知勳看了手上的表演順序知道了他叫Hoshi

接著是歌唱組，參賽者各個都用自己美妙的嗓音詮釋自己拿手的歌曲，每個都唱的如癡如醉

順榮此時尚未離場，而是坐在遠處靜靜的聽著，耳熟能詳的曲目，溫柔的鑽入耳朵，順榮享受這種氛圍，不捨離去

再一眾皆是cover表演的參賽者中，知勳是唯一以自創曲參賽的，著實是標新立異，當然也讓其他參賽者對他有恥笑有不屑，在這種比賽中選曲非常重要，若是無法引起觀眾的共鳴，會造成很大的不利，更何況是自創曲

背著吉他，矮小的身軀站在麥克風前正好一樣高，引來台下一陣嘲笑，卻一點也不影響知勳

調好麥克風，拿起吉他，pick一刷，一時間全場噤聲，他的音樂很特別，讓人無法移開注意力

接著知勳的嗓音更是震懾全場，溫柔清亮，唱著少年懷抱夢想的希望，對未來的憧憬，唱出同代年輕人的心聲

順榮也和所有的觀眾一樣聽得入迷，小小的身軀，卻蘊含著龐大的能量，振奮人心

台上的身影填滿了順榮的腦海無法輕易忘卻

一旁有個人好像時常聽知勳的音樂他說

「果然，woozi，有他在其他人都被比下去了」

因此順榮知道了他叫woozi

兩個人沒有意外的成為了各自組別的第一名，一同站上舞台受賞

知勳本來只是想跟順榮要個電話，慢慢跟他接觸，結果剛領完獎，就被順榮拉下台

還沒回過神，就被困在牆壁與他之間

「Woozi，마자 ?」

「有什麼事嗎？Hoshi 시」

知勳心想還好舞台下燈光不亮，他現在一定臉紅的不得了

「我很喜歡你的歌」

「謝謝」

順榮一隻手撫上知勳的臉

「也很喜歡你的人，你願意當我的……唔…」

知勳踮起腳蜻蜓點水般往順榮的唇印上一吻

「這算是一見鍾情嗎，Hoshi?」

順榮一笑攔住知勳的腰

「當然」

低頭附上知勳的唇，深深的熱吻，唇舌纏繞，氣氛曖昧

最後兩人直接開了房間度過了一晚

知勳這是出生以來最大的尺度了，母胎單身的他，竟然就這麼有了初戀，而且初次見面就上床

第二天從床上醒來，兩人都有些尷尬，想到昨晚的熱情奔放，雙雙紅了臉

兩人都不是喜歡一夜情的人，當然是有好感才會做這種事

他們成為了情侶，但是兩人對彼此都不熟悉，根本不知道對方的個性，光憑著好感根本維持不了多久

常常會不小心踩到對方的底線，幾乎天天都在生氣和道歉中度過

最後這段戀情只度過短短一個星期

知勳每次回憶起這段感情就會覺得想笑，就像詩裡頭4月4日象徵著幼稚

他們都沒有想清楚，根本不認識對方就在一起，就連分手時兩人的名字還是Hoshi跟woozi，幼稚的可以卻也可愛到不行

坐在沙發上陷入回憶之中的知勳，突然被人攬入懷裡

「知勳，又看這首詩」

「不覺得很想當年的我們嗎？權順榮」

本來以為不會再有交集了，卻在分手後一個月不約而同的接到一家經紀公司的邀約，雙雙成為旗下的製作人，一個作詞曲一個編舞

既然如此巧合，兩人心裡也還是存有好感，索性利用這個機會好好認識彼此，即使當不成戀人也可以做朋友

就這樣兩人一步步成為最有默契的夥伴，為公司裡的藝人創造很好的成績

雖然這個工作需要接受大眾的審視，壓力非常大，但兩人互相扶持，一起提早上班，一起熬夜創作，越來越了解彼此，熟知對方的個性

後來公司決議讓兩人組合出道，在出道那天他們又再次走在一塊，再次便回情侶，不再是幼稚魯莽，而是經過一段時間的相處，認定彼此貨真價實的戀人

「嗯非常像，不過年輕時瘋狂點才不會往廢可貴的年少時光啊」

順榮親暱的抵著知勳的額頭深情的看著他

「也因為這樣我才會擁有知勳你啊」

知勳動人一笑如同當年一樣蜻蜓點水印上一吻

「什麼時候變得這麼會說情話？」

「因為我愛你」

「나도 사랑해 」

「是說知勳我餓了，你要負責餵飽我喔」

捧起知勳的臉，一如既往的深吻


End file.
